


Fizzle Rocks

by inohc



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1992, Multi, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, flashback episode, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inohc/pseuds/inohc
Summary: a lil one shot of what would've happened if toni's mom was in the flashback episode.penelope blossom... meet dakota topaz.





	Fizzle Rocks

“What was that? Do you guys here that?” The group of teens came to an abrupt stop as Fred Andrews pointed out the footsteps at the other end of the hall.

 

Forsythe Pendelton Jones Jr. made his way to the front of the clan, raising his sword in defense. Hermione Gomez held up her faux knives, unsharpened by the drama club. Alice Smith and Penelope Blossom held up their staffs as if they were about to part the Red Sea. As the teens creeped toward the other side of the corner, they were met with fellow classmates, dressed in similar costumes, again, curtesy of the drama club.

 

Marty Mantle, Tom Keller, Daryl Doiley, and Hiram Lodge held up their weapons in a similar defence. Among the boys, a girl, wearing the same snake emblemed jacket as Alice. Under her leather skin, she wore a dark grey crop top and fishnet stockings under her baggy jeans. A black belt was wrapped around her slim torso, belt buckles met with a golden snake.

 

“Are you guys playing G and G too?” The group simultaneously asked in unison.

 

Hiram sighed, still armed in hand. “Been for about a week now.”

 

“Daryl Doiley found it in the restricted section of the library.” Tom felt the need to explain, feeling vulnerable from being caught by his secret love.

 

Daryl stepped forward, staff in hand, aimed at Penelope. “Relinquish your game masterduties!”

 

“Make me, heathen.” Penelope launched closer to the odd group of boys, but was held back by Sierra McCoy.

 

“What were you guys even doing it the restricted section?” Fred asked, lowering the sword he held up in such an imposing manner.

 

“I was meeting them there.” The girl finally walked in front of the boys, so she was now in the middle of the two groups. She wasn’t wearing a costume, except for the crown sitting upon her head. Brown wavy hair with black and white highlights laid as a throne for the gold crown. “I was making a delivery of Fizzle Rocks to your boy, Hiram, here.”

 

Alice emerged from behind Forsythe and with squinted eyes. “Dakota Topaz? You don’t even go to Riverdale High?”

 

“I don’t need to go here to deal drugs.” Dakota shrugged as if she didn’t just confess to committing a felony.

 

Penelope was knocked out of her game master persona and snapped back into her hall monitor tendencies. “So you admit to dealing drugs, why shouldn’t we just call Tommy’s dad to come and arrest you, you bastard child?”

 

“Because then I’ll tell them that you broke into a school after hours, four eyes.” Dakota took a step toward Penelope. “I wonder what would happen to a fine gal like yourself in prison?”

 

“Curse you.” Penelope signed under her breath.

 

As if it was meant to be heard, Dakota heard the redhead’s remark. “Did you just curse me?Has this game really gotten to your head that badly that you think you got some kind of white person, voodoo magic happening?”

 

“Not that you’ll need it, anyways.” Penelope pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.“You’ll probably end up like all Southsider’s, pregnant and poverty stricken.”

 

“If I do, I hope my kid screws your kid!”

 

Sierra stepped up, really feeling her role as the Siren. “Ladies, stop it before you get us all caught. Let’s all play the game together.”

 

And with that the two separate groups became one, endlessly meeting night after night to playGriffons and Gargoyles in secret.

 

Dakota Topaz knew she wasn’t done messing with Penelope Blossom just yet.


End file.
